It's Only for One Song
by WhosThatPsychoFangirlOmgItsMe
Summary: story republished but not updated...somehow my file got messed up and i have to rewrite the next chapter...sorry for the slow update :
1. I'm Not That Girl

Chapter 1: I'm Not That Girl (Wicked)

**Sonny's POV**

I'll admit one thing. I _did_ have my mom's _Wicked_ CD on my iPod now, and was listening to it.

_Hands touch, eyes meet  
Sudden silence, sudden heat  
_

I remembered that day. When they told me we were rivals. How was I supposed to know then? How was I supposed to know what to expect next? Honestly, it was the most interesting game of Musical Chairs I had ever been in! And hey, I proved I could act! He looked at me, tried to help me up. But ha! Did I fool him! Did I fool him...

_Hearts leap in a giddy whirl  
He could be that boy  
But I'm not that girl:  
_

"Sonny." Chad Dylan Cooper came up to me again in the cafeteria.

"Chad." I replied, waiting for him to say something useful.

"I hope you know I'm really impressed that you can act, but that doesn't mean that you're better than us, at "the Falls". He said with his usually cocky tone.

I just rolled my eyes and went to the table to join the rest of my So Random! crew.

_  
Don't dream too far  
Don't lose sight of who you are  
Don't remember that rush of joy  
_

I sat down and thought for a while, not really paying attention to what anyone was saying; still somewhat annoyed that Chad was once again being a jerk. I wish he could be a little less conceited. But hey, what's happening? Am _**I**_, I Sonny Munroe actually CRUSHING on Chad Dylan Cooper? Oh! Heck! No! He's So Random!'s rival! This really isn't happening, is it?

_He could be that boy  
I'm not that girl_

Back in our dressing room, I started humming to myself some tune I had made up. Tawni turned around and gave me that look as if I were someone who belonged in a psycho ward…

"You're doing it again!" she said to me.

"What? Doing what?" I replied.

"Isn't it _obvious_? You're daydreaming. Again! Is it about Chad? Well tough luck. I heard he's going out with that Portlyn girl from Mackenzie Falls. Besides, I thought you said he was a jerk anyways."

__

Ev'ry so often we long to steal  
To the land of what-might-have-been  
But that doesn't soften the ache we feel  
When reality sets back in

"What?" I rambled. Yes it was true. She interrupted my daydream. And yes it was true. It was about Chad. "Oh, um yeah, I know, heh." Wow. And I honestly thought he actually cared. I guess we weren't meant to be anyways. Too much Romeo and Juliet for me. "Well, he can be sweet…sometimes…when he feels like it…" I remembered when he dressed up like Eric, my "fan".

"Like I said before, you have a denial problem."

"Yeah, sure."

_  
Blithe smile, lithe limb  
She who's winsome, she wins him  
Gold hair with a gentle curl  
That's the girl he chose  
And Heaven knows  
I'm not that girl:_

I went in the hallways, hoping I would not pass by them, but I heard his voice and I felt myself scream inside.

"Hi Chad." I say as I see him walk by arms linked with Portlyn.

"Hi, Sonny, now if you excuse me Portlyn and I are going on our date tonight." he replied.

"Well I just want to say, 'Congratulations!'" I said, with a big fake smile on my face. I hope he doesn't see right through me. I already proved to him that I could act! I don't want to look transparent right after I beat him! I could tell he knew I was somewhat lying. I started to walk away, when I heard him say behind me,

"Thanks?"__

Don't wish, don't start  
Wishing only wounds the heart  
I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl  
There's a girl I know  
He loves her so  
I'm not that girl:

I went back to my dressing room. When I walked in I saw Tawni sitting at her dresser with her smug 'I-told-you-so' look on her face. She didn't say anything to me, because she was right. And I hated to admit it but she _was_ right. I _was_ crushing on Chad Dylan Cooper.


	2. Crush

Chapter 2: Crush (David Archuleta)

**Chad's POV**

Well that went well I guess…she does look nice today…wait snap out of it Chad! OUT OF IT!!!!!! I'm focusing on Portlyn today. Not that disturbingly cute girl from Chuckle City…I did it again! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?

"Um Chad, are you ok?" Portlyn said as we walked towards my car for our date.

"Yeah. Sure. I'm fine. Of course I'm fine! I'm Chad Dylan Cooper! So of course I'm fine!" she looked at me and didn't respond.

We had a quiet drive to the restaurant. It went well. It was quiet. We came back, I dropped Portlyn off and I found myself listening desperately to the radio. I thought about earlier. Not Portlyn but Sonny.

_I hung up the phone tonight,  
Something happened for the first time,  
Deep inside it was a rush, what a rush,_

I called her. Its not like me to do that, but I felt obliged because she didn't actually threaten me today.

The phone was ringing. I could actually imagine hearing that kooky "moo" she uses as her ring tone, and laughed.

"Hello?"

_Cause the possibility that  
You would ever feel the same away about me,  
It's just too much, just too much_

I replied to her, "Hi Sonny, how are you?"

"Rather confused nonetheless but at the same time intrigued that of all people, _you_, Chad Dylan Cooper of Mackenzie Falls would call _me_, Sonny Munroe of Chuckle City."

"Um, well I was just calling to say thanks?" I sounded like a doofus.

"I don't know what I did, but you're welcome, I guess. How'd you're date go?"

_  
Why do I keep running from the truth,  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized,  
And I just got to know_

Darn it! She changed the subject. Should I tell her the truth? That I couldn't stop thinking about her tonight? That Portlyn could probably tell? "It went…well."

"That's good. You two make a cute couple you know."

"Heh, thanks. Well I was just wondering if you want to hang out some time. I mean I did mention it before right?"

"Are you sure your girlfriend won't mind? I mean after all, we sort of do hate each other."

"Don't worry about it."

"Then do whatever you need to, Cooper." _Yawn_. "Goodnight."

"…goodnight Sonny."

_Do you ever think, when you're all alone,  
All that we can be, where this thing can go,  
Am I crazy or falling in love,  
Is it real or just another crush_

IS there something wrong with me? I mean it's her, and I'm me, ugh, Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't fall for girls. Girls fall for me. Am I? Am I really crushing on Sonny Munroe?

The next day she asked me a favor. Were we really going to hang out?

"Chad, can I ask you a favor? I got into a sticky situation with James, he's a jerk, so I need you to be my fake date tomorrow, when Tawni goes out with him."

I just looked at her, surprised; that we were actually going out…but it was fake…still I was going to get a chance to hang out with her…like actually hang out!!

_  
Do you catch a breath, when I look at you,  
Are you holding back, like the way I do,  
Cause I'm tryin', tryin' to walk away  
But I know this crush aint' goin' away, goin' away_

"Um, Earth to Chad? Hello?"

"Oh, yeah, okay, tomorrow night is fine."

"Thanks Chad! I owe you!"

"Of course you do."

She rolled her eyes at me yet again.

_Has it ever cross your mind when we're hangin',  
Spending time girl,  
Are we just friends, is there more, is there more,_

We went into the arcade and she told me that she wanted us to look believable. She told me that we should hold hands. Of course I agreed, but being who I am I told her that she should stand on my holding hand. Bah! Of course she got angry!

We came to the booth and almost the same thing happened. She suggested I put my arm around her. Again I agreed, but I said she was sitting on my "Pick a game brah!" arm; she forced my arm around her in response to me. In the background we heard some lovey-dovey song and I irked at hearing it but Sonny smiled when she heard it.

We faked James out pretty well because he came up to us and we convinced him pretty well when Sonny kissed me! Well then she said it was fake, as if I were some kind of creature from her worst nightmares. I secretly wished it was real.

_See it's a chance we've gotta take,  
Cause I believe that we can make this into  
Something that will last,  
Last forever, forever_

After that whole incident in which Sonny proved her point to James, I hoped she didn't notice that when she received a text from him that I felt a little down hearted that he wanted her back. So I made up for it by tricking her into thinking that I was going write in my blog that we _really_ did kiss. Hmm…

_Do you ever think, when you're all alone,  
all that we can be, where this thing can go,  
Am I crazy or falling in love,  
I__s it real or just another crush_

I did some tuck and roll that James had done earlier than ran out. I laughed to myself, wondering what was going to happen next. It wasn't exceptionally late so I went back to the Mackenzie Falls studio and sat in my dressing room. I couldn't help but think about what we said to each other that in theory it felt nice to sit next to each other; that hypothetically we made a nice couple. Hmph. If only half of that was true.

_Do you catch a breath, when I look at you,  
Are you holding back, like the way I do,  
Cause I'm tryin', tryin' to walk away  
But I know this crush aint' goin' away, goin' away_

I heard my phone ring, and saw it was Sonny. I wondered why she decided to call me.

_Why do I keep running from the truth,  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized,  
And I just got to know_

"Hello? Sonny?"

"Hi Chad. Um, thanks for earlier. And please don't write that we kissed on your blog, uh, my cousin who is in love with you…reads your website and honestly, she would kill me if she read that. So if you want to spare a life, please do me a favor and don't make me bait for my own family to release their psycho tensions on. Please?

I wondered what to say. Should I tell her the truth about how I felt? Should I just tell her I like her?

_Do you ever think, when you're all alone,  
all that we can be, where this thing can go,  
Am I crazy or falling in love,_

"I didn't put it on there…yet. Check tomorrow. I'm going home soon, Sonny."

There was no reply from the other side of the line. I assumed she was annoyed with me again.

_  
Is it real or just another crush  
Do you catch a breath, when I look at you,  
Are you holding back, like the way I do,  
Cause I'm tryin', tryin' to walk away  
But I know this crush aint' goin' away, goin' away_

On my way home, I couldn't stop thinking about her. It was crazy. Maybe someday I'll tell her the truth. Maybe she'll figure it out soon. Maybe I won't need to tell her at all. I can't believe I actually felt something with Sonny Munroe of Chuckle City.


	3. Love Song

Chapter 3: Love Song (Sara Bareilles)

**Sonny's POV**

What was he talking about? What did he expect me to do? Compromise to him every single time I talk to him? That boy is impossible!

_Head under water,  
And they tell me to breathe easy for a while  
Breathing gets harder, even I know that_

I just got off the phone with Chad. He didn't put it up YET. Oh so I have to wait to be humiliated, but at the same time not get a straight answer.

I sat on my bed and looked in my phone over my schedule for tomorrow.

Rehearsals…lunch break…more rehearsals…filming…Chad…CHAD?!?!?

What happened? Why is Chad suddenly a part of my schedule? Well it _would_ be nice to see him again if he decides to be nice…

_Make room for me __it's too soon to see,  
If I'm happy in your hands  
I'm unusually hard to hold on to_

The next day I went up to him at lunch and asked why his name was on my schedule in my phone. He claimed he didn't know and just laughed.

"Didn't know you were _that_ desperate," I hear behind me. Of course, it's none other than Tawni. Nico and Grady were with her, laughing quietly.

Instead, I ignored them and turned back to Chad. "So, did you make up your mind yet about humiliating me? Or am I going to have to do the dirty work and look it up myself? Come on Chad." I sounded sort of desperate.

He just laughed at me. Wait, laughed? That's not funny. I'm not trying to be funny!

"Don't worry Munroe. I didn't write anything. I told you I could be nice."

"Oh, um, well thanks." Wait. COULD BE NICE? Is that a threat or something? Because I am now officially confused.

_Blank stares at blank pages  
No easy way to say this  
You mean well, but you make this hard on me_

"See you around, Sonny."

"Not so fast, Cooper, you better explain to me what you meant by your comment there."

"It means I didn't write anything and that I could be nice if I liked."

I was still confused, "Okay, you just repeated yourself. I was asking you a question! What do you expect me to do? Be your translating scribe?"

"Sure."

UGH! I just glared at him for a few seconds and then left.

_I'm not gonna write you a love song,  
'Cause you asked for it,  
'Cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song,  
'Cause you tell me it's,  
Make or breaking this_

Walking back to the prop room I heard the rest of my cast in there because Tawni was singing to herself about how amazing she was; Nico and Grady were eating something and laughing at each other; Zora was telling Tawni to be quiet.

I walked in. suddenly the room became silent. I looked at Tawni with a questioning expression. She said to me, "I heard you and Chad flirting in the cafeteria. Sonny, come on, I thought we discussed this. You have no chance with him and we all hate him. Well, except you of course, then again, you are pretty strange to begin with."

"Um, thanks. Well first of all, we weren't flirting; I was trying to clear something up. Oh! By the way did you check his blog? Did he write anything? I mean, not that I care or anything, I mean I don't. And second of all I don't like him."

"Ok, well if you're so desperate to know, check your phone, second of all if you didn't like him you wouldn't be defending yourself so much."

At the end of her sentence my phone mooed._  
_

_If you're on your way,  
I'm not gonna write you to stay, heeey  
All you have is leaving,  
I'm gonna need a better reason to write you  
A love song today  
Today, (yeah) today, yeehhh_

"What do you want Chad?" I said.

"See, now I'm the one being nice. You're the one yelling…."he faked a cough, "diva…"

"I _heard_ that! I'm not a diva! Why did you call?"

"Nothing, really, just to see how annoyed you _really_ are, and to see if you would actually pick up. My research is done!"

"That's great Chad, goodbye." I hung up the phone before he could reply.

_I learned the hard way,  
That they all say things you wanna hear  
My heavy heart sinks deep down under you,  
And your twisted words, your help just hurts  
You are not what I thought you were  
Hello to high and dry_

"Stop denying it Sonny, you know you like him." I heard Tawni say from behind me.

"Tawni, if I liked Chad I would swoon all over him and be all hyper and fangirly, and I'm not!"

She just looked at me again. "Suit yourself. Don't make me say I was right! Again!"

_Convince me to please you_

_You may think that I need this too  
I'm trying to let you hear me as I am_

I knew she was right. I did like Chad Dylan Cooper. A lot. And secretly hoping he liked me back was just too complicated.

_I'm not gonna write you a love song,  
'Cause you asked for it,  
'Cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song,  
'Cause you tell me it's,  
Make or breaking this  
If you're on your way,  
I'm not gonna write you to stay, heeyy  
If all you have is leaving,  
I'm gonna need a better reason to write you  
A love song today_

I had a plan to find out if I was going psycho over him. It wasn't very good but hopefully nothing will ruin it.

I thought too soon. I had to do Marshall a favor and bring a little girl from a charity on a tour of the studio. Children Having A Dream? Something like that? Never heard of it. Oh well.

_ohh,ohh  
Promise me (ohh,ohh,oh,oh) you'll leave the light on (ohh,ohh,oh,oh),  
To help me see (ohh,ohh,oh,oh),  
daylight my guide (ohh,ohh,oh,oh) gone (ohh,ohh,oh,oh)  
'Cause I believe (ohh,ohh,oh,oh) there's a way  
you can love me because I say, ohhh_

It turns out that little girl was a huge fan of Chad's and a total brat and maniac. Her father was the studio head! To give her her wish I brought her to some "club" that Tawni, Nico, and Grady had invented from a sketch set called "The Basement".

When we got there, she we saw Chad walk in accompanied by Tawni and the little girl had her moment. I couldn't believe I was jealous that he gave her a hug. How sweet…wait what was I saying? She forced him to dance with her then I thought I heard him say that he wanted to dance with someone else.

_I won't write you a love song,  
'Cause you asked for it,  
'Cause you need one you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song,_

I secretly wished he was talking about me, but the little girl was hanging on his leg. Ugh. And then her father came in right in the middle of his sentence.

We all watched as the set came down and we thought we were going to get in trouble. After everything was settled, we all started dancing again, even though it really wasn't with Chad and me, me and Chad…

_  
'Cause you tell me it's make or breaking this  
Is that why you wanted a love song,  
'Cause you asked for it,  
'Cause you need one you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song,  
'Cause you tell me it's make or breaking this  
_

After that whole incident was over, I went home and sat quietly in my room thinking about if I should call him or not. When I was about to, I got a text from Mr. CDC (Chad's Darn Conceited[not cute!!]) himself.

_If you're on your way,__ I'm not gonna write you to stay, heeyyy  
If your heart is nowhere in it,  
I don't want it for a minute  
Babe, I'll walk the seven seas when  
I believe that there's a reason to,  
Write you a love song today  
Todaaaay, ehhhhh  
Yeah, yeah_

"thx for making me stay with that lil brat munroe. now i kno how u feel. now bcuz i helped u out u owe me agen. just fyi. i still think ur cool tho."

I read it and didn't know if those were mixed signals or if he actually had a point.


	4. You Can

Chapter 4: You Can (David Archuleta)

**Chad's POV**

_Mmmmm...._

Take me where I've never been,  
Help me on my feet again.  
Show me that good things come to those who wait.  


"Good."

"Good!"

"Good."

"Good and goodbye!"

Geez, that girl is impossible, yet, I have to admit that was fun. I can't believe she really wishes she went to prom. I mean, hello? They're all disasters? Still, it may give me a chance to spend more than a moment with her. What am I saying? I am Chad Dylan Cooper for crying out loud!

"Chad! We're filming in five minutes! Where are you?" it was Portlyn yet again. Ever since we "broke up" I've really been thinking I should have asked Sonny to dance when I had the chance. And now that we're arguing once again, now that she's probably mad at me again, that's not going to happen. Stupid cute! Still I can't stop thinking about her. Stupid cute! I wondered if I should tell Portlyn about the prom. Maybe, maybe not.

_Tell me I'm not on my own.  
Tell me I won't be alone.  
Tell me what I'm feelin' isn't some mistake.  
'Cause if anyone can make me fall in love,  
__You Can__._

Later that day, I went to the So Random! studio and looked for Sonny. I saw that she was holding some sort of disco ball and headed to a big studio. I showed her the flyer I was holding.

"…well at the Falls we think its sort of…dumb"

"Well, you're officially uninvited."

"You're just saying that because I said I didn't want to come."

"You're only saying that because I officially uninvited you!"

"Well, good!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Are we good?"

"Oh, we're _so_ good."

Man, I was confused about her. But I knew what I had to do. Now that I'm "officially uninvited" I HAVE to go to this prom. The other reason why is that I hoped to see her there. Stupid cute!

That night when I bumped into her on the way to the actual prom, she looked angry, but I let it go. Besides, I _am_ Chad Dylan Cooper who is way better than those Chuckle City freaks. I laughed to myself.

"Hey Chad!" I heard a perky voice behind me. It was Tawni.

"No, I _don't _care."

"You do. Just admit it. You care about Sonny Munroe. Please! It's too obvious."

"I don't. I'm just a good actor that's all." And I walked away.

About ten minutes later I heard Sonny scream that their director, Marshall was coming back, so instead of running out with everyone else I went the other direction, and hid, waiting for the coast to be clear.

After the coast was clear I saw Sonny in her mermaid dress. She still looked cute even though the dress was very…interesting. Even though it wasn't what I expected for prom—maybe I did somehow expect it because after all, she IS from So Random!. I walked out and she looked up at me, surprised. Probably, also because I wasn't with Portlyn.

"Chad? What are you still doing here? I thought you would be the first to leave."

_Save me from myself, you can.  
And it's you and no one else.  
If I could wish upon tomorrow,  
Tonight would never end.  
_

"That's exactly why I had to be the last to leave."

She rolled her eyes, then said, "You're right, Chad, all proms are disasters."

I came through with my line, "Do they, Sonny? Do they really?" she looked at me again. "You know, I've been told, that sometimes, you get to dance with that one special person. Well, you just have to settle for me." We both smiled. I gave her one of my earphones.

_If you asked me, I would follow.  
But for now, I just pretend.  
'Cause if anyone can make me fall in love,  
You can.  
_

"Wow, Chad, this is kind of nice."

I just shrugged and said, "I have my moments." My ego again got to me again. She rolled her eyes again.

We started to dance a little bit, and then she said, "Are you going to press play?"

I reached into my pocket and hit the play button. A fast song started to play, and we danced. When the song was over, we sort of stood there laughing slightly then I turned and gave her my hand, and a slower song began to play. We danced for a while not noticing we were smiling at each other. Until she noticed I was humming.

_Baby, when you look at me,  
Tell me, what do you see?  
Are these the eyes of someone you could love?  
'Cause everything that brought me here,  
Well, now it all seems so clear.  
Baby, you're the one I've been dreamin' of.  
If anyone can make me fall in love,  
You can.  
_

"Chad? Wait." She started laughing. I wondered what was so funny. "You actually have this song on your iPod? I love this song! David is my favorite! I voted about a million times for him!"

"Uh, yeah, heh, my, um, my…cousin gave it to me and um I like it. Yes."

"Haha, don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

I don't know why this song came up when it did, but it was You Can by David Archuleta, and I only had it because it secretly reminded me of Sonny.

We kept dancing and it was really nice, I loved the way she stared into my eyes and smiled sweetly.

_  
Save me from myself, you can.  
And it's you and no one else.  
If I could wish upon tomorrow,  
Tonight would never end.  
If you asked me, I would follow.  
But for now, I just pretend.  
'Cause if anyone can make me fall in love..._

"So, Chad, why did you really decide to come?"

"I told you, I was uninvited, so I had to come because Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't miss out on ANY Hollywood parties."

"Really?" she started to pull away from me, and say "I knew it was just your ego…" at that moment I spun her and caught her back in my arms.__

Only you can take me sailin' in your deepest eyes.  
Bring me to my knees and make me cry.  
And no one's ever done this,  
Everything was just a lie.  
And I know, yes I know...

She looked at me surprised as she wrapped her arms around my neck and we came up to our original positions.

"That was…" she seemed both out of breath and confused. "…somewhat thrilling. I never knew you were such a good dancer."

I tried to hide the fact that I was blushing. "Well, now you know."__

This is where it all begins,  
So tell me it'll never end.  
I can't fool myself,  
It's you and no one else.  
If I could wish upon tomorrow,  
Tonight would never end.  
If you asked me, I would follow.  
But for now, I just pretend.  
If anyone can make me fall in love,  
You can.

Show me that good things come to those who wait

The song was almost over and we were still dancing.

"Listen Sonny, I'm sorry for that egotistical comment right there okay? And the real reason why I came, and why I stayed was because I do care."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Just don't tell anyone I said that."

Her face went from sweetly touched to slightly annoyed. "Jeez, Chad, you and your ego again. And for the record I've known that you cared ever since you dressed up like Eric for me. Goodnight, Chad."

She brought up Eric again. And she was right. I just wish I had the chance to tell her how I really felt. "Goodnight, Sonny."

Stupid cute!


	5. Ever Ever After

Chapter 5: Ever Ever After (Carrie Underwood, Enchanted)

**Sonny's POV**

_Ever Ever After__  
Storybook endings  
Fairy tales coming true  
_

Prom. Was. Amazing! Wow I can't believe I danced with Chad, I mean he actually put up with me. This was like a dream…I mean even though I was only there for how long? I got to get that dance with that special someone...even if that someone turned out to be Chad…then again I wonder why he even decided to go through with it. Could it be, he more than just cares?

_Deep down inside we wanna believe they still do  
And a secret it taught  
It's our favorite part of the story  
Let's just admit we all want to make it to_

Ever ever after  
If we just don't get it our own way  
Ever ever after  
It may only be a wish away  


The next day was a Saturday, and I slept in. Later, Tawni and I went to go shopping at the mall. Oddly enough, we saw Chad Dylan Cooper there. We said hi, but I saw Tawni looking at him like she had something important to say to him. He just stood there like he knew she was right. I just stood there, confused. So I just let her talk.

"So Chad," she put emphasis on his name. "Why don't you and Sonny go walk around while I buy something for my best friend."

"But Tawni," I said, "you are you're best friend."

"I know. Toodles!" and she walked off.

Great, I thought, she's leaving us here alone. Alone, me and Chad. I hope I don't make it too obvious that I'm crushing on him. I felt my cheeks. They were warm.

"So," I heard him say, in the middle of my thoughts, "Do you want to find something to eat?"

I hoped I didn't sound too desperate when I accepted his offer.

_  
Start a new fashion  
Wear your heart on your sleeve  
Sometimes you reach what's realist by making believe  
Unafraid, unashamed  
There is joy to be claimed in this world  
You even might wind up being glad to be you  
_

We went to a small sub shop. I ordered a turkey sandwich and a Caesar salad; Chad had roast beef and chicken noodle soup. We sat down. A couple looked at us sweetly, and their little girl was beaming at me. Obviously, she recognized me, or us. She came to our table.

"Oh. My. GOSH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You're Sonny from So Random!! I love your show and you are my idol! I have your poster in my room! I want to act like you when I grow up! Oh my gosh, oh my gosh!!! Is it ok? Can I have your autograph? Please?"

I smiled back. I was happy to see that I was actually appreciated. "Sure, no problem. What's your name, sweetie? Here you go, Mandy." I signed her little diary book she took out of the tote bag she was holding. She ran back to her parents' table, grinning ear to ear.

Chad looked at me, smirking. He didn't seem bothered at all that the little girl didn't say hi to him or ask for his autograph. She had looked at him but paid all her attention to me. We talked some more, and somehow we ended up sitting next to each other, like on our fake date, our faces really close. Almost kissing. Almost.

After lunch, the two of us walked around, looking for Tawni. To my surprise, I felt Chad's arm around me but didn't flinch because I kind of liked the feeling. When I saw Tawni, her mouth was wide open.

"Allison Munroe!" I didn't even know she knew my real name; if I wasn't looking honestly would have thought she was my mother. "Come here immediately! We need to have a talk. Now!"

I looked at Chad, and he was trying not to laugh, as if he expected this. "Yes Miss Hart? May I help you?" I said sarcastically as I walked over, and she grabbed my arm, with a look on her face that was not of anger, but saying "tell me EVERYTHING."

_  
Ever ever after  
Though the world will tell you it's not smart  
Ever ever after  
The world can be yours if you let your heart believe in ever after_

I told her how we had lunch, and a little girl asked for my autograph. I turned and saw Chad sitting down on a bench entertained by his phone.

"Sonny," she said, in a more serious tone, "Well, did anything happen between you and jerk face over there?"

"No, not really…"

"Oh, ok."

"Well, we almost kissed." I whispered. I wished it was real. I fell in love with the idea of a girl's first kiss, her foot popping when I watched _The Princess Diaries_ for the first time; I really was a helpless romantic.

Tawni just looked at me. "Almost? What happened? Well, that's ok. There will be more chances later I guess."

We walked back to Chad, and he joined us to get some ice cream.__

No wonder your heart feels it's flying  
Your head feels it's spinning  
Each happy ending's a brand new beginning  
Let yourself be enchanted  
You just might break through  


I was flattered when Chad offered to pay for my ice cream. We joined Tawni who was gleaming at us like we were unicorns or some other fantastical creature a child would dream of. I wondered why she wanted to know if we had kissed or not.

After we had finished, Tawni announced, "I'm tired. Let's go home." Chad and I agreed and we went back to the studio.

_  
To ever ever after  
Forever could even start today  
Ever ever after  
Maybe it's just one wish away  
Your ever ever after  
_

When we were on the steps of the studio, Tawni went in, leaving us alone again. He held my hands and I could tell he knew I was blushing, I mean he was laughing. This time we leaned in and finished what we were about to do earlier. It felt nice…

_  
I've been dreaming of a true love's first kiss  
Oh, Oh for ever ever after_

…well, it did. Until I woke up.


	6. How to Save a Life

Chapter 6: How to Save a Life

**Chad's POV**

_Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
_

Today is soooo boring so far! UGH…nothing interesting is happening…just the same ol' same ol'. Music. From the So Random! studio? Interesting. I should go talk to her…

_Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
You begin to wonder why you came  
_

Sonny? Singing? She was with some guy who was joining her in the singing; he was probably from some musical or some show like American Idol or what not.... Wow. I've never noticed that she has a pretty voice. I slapped myself at the thought. But now she's talking. Oh. Commercial. The song was "How to Save a Life" by the Fray. The commercial was for a hotline for teen problems. Hmm…Of all people for a commercial like this, they choose a comedienne? Interesting.

I stood by the door waiting for the filming to be over. It took a while because first Sonny kept forgetting her lines and the words of the song, then she kept on laughing. Apparently the directors thought it was cute because they didn't seem to mind that she kept on messing up.

"Hi Sonny!" I said trying to hide my laughter.

"Hi…Chad?" she said to me, confused.

"Soo…interesting sketch you have there! I didn't know you could sing, and that's a compliment, because you sing good!"

"Um, thanks? Yeah, I only sing for talent shows and such, not really for the public, no more for a commercial…to be aired on TV…where a million people could see it…and well, its well, Cooper."

"I was only trying to be nice Sonny, didn't need an English lesson from you."

"Egotistical jerk maniac!"

"And I'm the crazy one?"

"I never called you crazy!"

"You just did!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Blah!"

"Blah?"__

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Walking to the cafeteria, I saw Sonny again with that guy. I still didn't recognize him so I just casually walked to the frozen yogurt machine. Apparently she saw me because she excused herself from her conversation. Aww, how nice! And she came walking to me. I tried to keep my cool. _It's all in the charm Chad, you know that!  
_

"Chad," she said.

"Oh, hey Sonny! What are you doing here?" that was so fake.

"Using my rights as a citizen of America and eating because I have an appetite unlike some people." She replied sarcastically.

"Hmm, a history lesson this time, eh? Oh, Sonny, Sonny, when will you learn that you should be grateful the great Chad Dylan Cooper is talking to you?"

"When pigs fly."

I took a ham sandwich off the counter and said, "Here, piggy flying, now I want to talk to you."

"Clever. What do you want?"

_  
Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defence  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God he hears you  
And pray to God he hears you  
_

"I would like to meet your friend," there. I said it. I sort of choked it out.

"You mean David? Oh, the Universal Studios manager called both of us and decided that we should do a commercial together. It was supposed to be him and Hannah Montana doing a new duet but I think she backed out, and he was supposed to leave the next day." She paused. "His manager extended his stay before he goes off on tour, and he got asked to do a commercial. Then I was asked, after they heard me sing in one of the sketches."

"Ahh, I see. So you two aren't like, hooked up or anything?"

"Oh, no, we're just friends. Actually I'm psyched to meet him because you know, I told you how I voted for him and everything," she giggled when she said this.

"So," I said, nervously, bouncing in my place, "Are you doing anything tonight?"

"Actually, we're all going that new talk show. I thought all the hot TV shows are invited…they're going to interview this season's American Idol Top thirteen. You're not going, Chad?"

I was going. I had totally forgotten about that. I remember someone mentioning it but it just left my mind. "Oh, yeah, that's right. Of course I'm going! Chad Dylan Cooper—" she cut me off

"…Never misses any premieres, parties, etcetera in Hollywood." She finished my sentence mockingly. "Am I right?"

"Yes, you are."

"I'm excited! There's going to be a red carpet! A party! I can meet the idols! Ooh, this is going to be fun! I better go find Tawni, so I would have something to wear!"

"Yeah," I said and she ran off, no more like _skipped_ off.

_  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
_

I started to walk back to my dressing room when I saw Sonny. Again! She was wearing a blue mini dress, high heels, and some sparkly make up.

"That was fast!" I said.

"Well, you know I AM Tawni Hart! I AM amazing!" Tawni said, to no one directly.

"I'll see you at the show Cooper,"

"Yeah, see you!"

Back at my dressing room I got my suit ready. Actually, it was no different from the one at Mackenzie Falls, but it still looked good on me. Of course it looked good on me! Hello? I'm Chad Dylan Cooper!

_  
As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
_

At the studio where the show we were watching was being filmed, I walked out of the limo and a million paparazzi were following me. I looked around for Sonny but instead caught myself being alongside Portlyn.

One reporter came up to me and said, "How are you and Portlyn doing? Are you still together? Are we going to see you two at the 'Night of Stars Ball' next week?"

"Oh you know, at the Falls, its complicated, we're not together anymore, but on the show we are. I just thought we needed a break. And yes I'm going, but I don't think we're going together. Arrangements and stuff." I smiled, but earned a glare from Portlyn.

I saw Sonny, and she and the other comedy people were with Santiago Heraldo. I waved to Sonny, who was talking with David and Santiago about their commercial together and she gave me the 'okay' signal to come over.

"Ahh, bad boy returns to talk to ex-diva and heartthrob baby-faced musician. Is this a competition between two heartthrobs?"

"I was just coming over to say hi," I shook David's hand and gave Sonny a pat on the back.

"Hi Chad, you know David right? We were just talking about our commercial. We're going to sing on the show! Isn't that exciting?"

_Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came  
_

We all entered the building. I sat with the rest of the cast of Mackenzie Falls, and Sonny sat with her crew and David, along with some other musicians. I suddenly wished we could sit together here, but for publicity's sake I went along with the seating arrangements.

The host's name was Jerry Dalton. He introduced himself, told a few jokes and talked to the audience. I sat wondering why everything was so complicated. I also tried paying attention to the show.

"First up," Jerry announced are your Top Thirteen of American Idol Season Eight!" there was a lot of clapping and screaming from the audience. I looked over at Sonny, who was grinning wildly and shaking hands with the singers.__

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  


They talked for a while, and some of them sang something; and then Sonny came up on the stage with David. She was asked a lot of questions about So Random!; and David, about his music career. If there is one thing I noticed about Sonny, it's that she likes musicians. I watched them laugh at random jokes thrown out by Sonny, then I heard my name.

"…yeah, Chad and I are cool, I guess. I mean we get along…sometimes. It's just that, I don't know, we're complicated."

"So you two won't consider dating anytime soon?" Jerry winked, and laughter came from the audience.

"Not for a while, I would say."

"How about you, David, your career involves meeting lovely young women like Sonny. And you're a cutie in the music industry. Any dates coming soon?"

"No, I'm still waiting, I mean I still think I'm too young and everything" he smiled, and cooing came from the audience, along with some giggles.__

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
How to save a life  
How to save a life  


Next came their song. I watched as they sang together. Their voices together were amazing. I wanted to tell her, but I was afraid I would say something wrong again. I was so preoccupied with her voice, I didn't notice the performance was over, and everyone except me was clapping. I hoped she didn't notice, so I quickly joined in with the clapping.__

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

After the show, I went to the party, looking for Sonny. I found her with Tawni eating some finger sandwiches.

"Hello ladies," I said, hoping to charm her

"Hi! How was I? Did I look nervous? I mean how was I?" apparently, I did charm her.

"So, Sonny," I said, she was eating and Tawni was staring me down, "Are you going to the ball next weekend?"

"Yeah! Totally! I'm going with David! And I think they're gonna let us sing! Tawni's going to find a date so we can double"

"Oh, ok"

"Oh my gosh, Chad, were you going to ask me? I'm sorry. I wish I could, I mean we danced after prom and all…"

"You danced after prom? Why didn't you tell me this?"

"Not the point, Tawni,"

"It's ok, I'm sorry, I asked too late, maybe next time?"

"Yeah,"

_  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
How to save a life_

I wondered whether I was going to be too late _next _time.


	7. Complicated

Chapter 7: Complicated

**Sonny's POV**

_Uh-huh,  
Life's like this  
Uh-huh, uh-huh  
That's the way it is  
'Cause life's like this  
Uh-huh, uh-huh  
That's the way it is  
_

"Hey Chad?" I said through the phone. I knew he had picked up but he was quiet.

"Sonny," he responded.

"Listen, I'm sorry about earlier tonight, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or anything."

"No worries. It's not the first time I was rejected by the great Sonny Munroe!"

"Sarcasm, Chad, really? I can see right through you even when I can't see you!"

"Yeah? Well, wait, what?"

"I don't know either" I said, and I heard him snicker on the other side of the line. "Anyways, it's getting late, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Fine by me." And I gave him a crazy cackle that I didn't even know I was capable of. He hung up.__

Chill out,  
What you yellin' for?  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
You will see

Gah! I give up…well no not exactly. My conclusion: he's strange. Period.

Walking towards the door of the studio, I waited for my mother to come and pick me up. I can't drive—yet, so I still get a ride from my mom.

"How was the show tonight, Allison?" she asked me when I got in.

"It was good, Mom. Wait I thought you said you were going to watch it on TV?"

"I was going to but I got called into work last minute. I only caught part of it. Your singing has improved! You know, that guy—"

"David?"

"No, Chad. He's cute!"

"Mom!"

"But he is! Now I can see why you, Lucy, and all my nieces had a crush on him."

"Mom!"

"Ok, ok, I'll stop. But really he is!"

"Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"You're scaring me."

"Oh, sorry sweetie, I was just trying to remember how to be a cool kid" and she danced in her seat. Or at least tried.

"Don't do that, please Mom, at least not in public." Lucky for us, the car was a minivan.

"Hmm?"

"Can I start my driving lessons soon? Please? So I can be _independent_ and so I can go to the mall on my own? Please!"

"Sonny, we talked about this." She sighed, looked at me and then said, "Fine Sonny."

We arrived at the building. "Yes! Thank you Mom! Love you!" I hugged her and skipped into the building.

_  
I like you the way you are  
When we're, driving in my car  
And you're talking to me  
One on one  
But you become  
_

The next day at class, Nico and Grady pointed out Ms. Bitterman's odd habits, but I just said that she was lonely. So I had a plan.

At lunch, I convinced Marshall to sit with Ms. Bitterman and have lunch, telling the others I knew people; I proved my point—Marshall with his French fries and pie; Tawni's hairflip.

So my plan was going well, until the next day Ms. Bitterman told us to change our sketch idea from Scotland's Top Model to making Grady talk with an Italian accent. Ok, that was strange; later she came by the prop room and convinced me to eat worms. Yeah. Ew. All that did was earn laughs from Tawni.

So I came up with a different plan. Nico and Grady were off to find Marshall and show him that Ms. Bitterman had two different sized feet; Tawni and I went to get Ms. Bitterman telling her that Marshall still lives with his mother.

Nope. Didn't work.

"I thought you said you know people! Hmm!" Grady said to me at our table in the cafeteria.

"I do! Watch, I'll prove it again. Just watch Chad over there…"I described him and of course I was right.

Later I found Chad. "Chad! You are the most self-centered, cold hearted, soulless person I know!" and of course he responded cockily to me, but I got his attention. I needed a favor. Again!

We—well he thought up a plan to break them up. Bring me to Lookout Mountain. And the plan unrolls there. Ha! Let's see…__

Somebody else  
'Round everyone else  
Watchin' your back  
Like you can't relax  
You're tryin' to be cool  
You look like a fool  
To me

Tell me

We sat in his car. And I told him that I was nervous. I wondered if that was a bad idea. Suddenly this giant hairy creature came up on my side of the car and growled at us. Our first reaction was to scream.

Then Chad looked at the creature and said "Wrong car!"

"Wait you know Bigfoot?"

"Yeah. And so do you."

I looked over and it turned out to be Nico and Grady. Well, Chad had a plan but it turned out to be based on an episode of Mackenzie Falls. I decided to do something because Chad was being just plain ridiculous and annoying.

_  
Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're  
Acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this, you  
And you fall and you crawl  
And you break and you take  
What you get and you turn it into  
Honesty Promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it_

No, no, no 

_  
_After talking things over with Marshall, I sort of realized that Chad had left already, so hitching a ride with Marshall and Ms. Bitterman was the only choice I had left.

Still angry when we got to the studio, I found Tawni in our dressing room curling her hair. She smirked and got on the phone.

__

You come over unannounced  
Dressed up like you're something else  
Where you are and  
Where you sat, you see  
You're making me  
Laugh out  
When you strike a pose  
Take off all your preppy clothes  
You know  
You're not fooling anyone  
When you become  


"Yeah she's here, she just got in... Ok." I had a feeling it was Chad.

"Tawni," I said nervously, "why were you just on the phone with Chad?"

"Hmm? Oh, he wants to talk to you."

"Talk? Right after you guys ditched me on Lookout Mountain and left me in the car with two somewhat crazy adults talking about cats and feet? And now he wants to talk to me?"

"Feet? Eww," was her response.

A few minutes later, a knock came on our door. I was tempted to say, "No, this is not Pizza Palace, this is Dr. Phil's Mental Therapy, come again later." But Tawni put one hand on my mouth dragging me while she opened the door with her other hand. __

Somebody else  
'Round everyone else  
Watchin' your back  
Like you can't relax  
Tryin' to be cool  
You look like a fool  
To me

Tell me  


"Should I ask why you're being taken prisoner by Blondie over here?"

"Oh, please Chad! Well, welcome to Tawni-town!" she sort of jumped and put her hands up in the air and I tried to make a run for it.

Chad grabbed my arm, saying, "Sonny…"

"No."

"I didn't even finish!"

"Um, no."

"Hmm, she wants me." He said to Tawni.

"DUH!!!!!!!!!!" she said. "That's why I'm doing this!" and she pushed me closer to Chad.

"I have to go. I'm sorry Chad."__

Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're  
Acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this, you  
And you fall and you crawl  
And you break and you take  
What you get and you turn it into  
Honesty Promise me  
I'm never gonna find you fake it  


I walked out into the hall, when Tawni came out and said, "Look Sonny, we need to talk, girl to girl. How about you come over to my place tonight? You can just call your mom and we'll talk. Please. It's for your own good. Trust me."

I called my mom and told her the plan, not including the part about Chad earlier, and she approved.

Tawni and I walked to her car and she drove us to her place.

"My parents aren't home tonight, so its just going to be us two."

"Ok"

We got to the house, and well, it was pretty big. Once we were inside, Tawni dragged me up to her room, preventing me from staring in awe at all her furniture and what not. Then I saw across the hall, a huge room, or stadium or something with a big screen in it. Whoa.

Tawni's room was huge also. A walk-in closet, a lounge which included a soda fountain and mini-fridge, and a fancy looking bed. Whoa.

"So," she started as we sat down in her lounge; I grabbed a drink as she got out her manicure set. "From what I heard, you're not going with Chad to the party. Why? You two are perfect for each other!!"

I almost choked on the soda I was drinking. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. You. Chad. Like. Each. Other. Take it in Sweetie,"

"EXCUSE ME?!??!?"

She sighed. "Look. I can tell from the way Chad acted when you went out with James. He was jealous. Like actually JEALOUS."

_  
No, no, no...  
_

The next morning, Tawni drove me home. I sat in my room wondering what she meant. Did Chad really like me? I doubted it. If he did, he would be smart enough to tell me about it. Then again, he and his ego would not.

The week passed by rather slowly. I shot another interview with David, and I stayed for his recording sessions, so in return he stayed at the studio and watched the show. From the look on his face, he seemed to enjoy it.

Strangely enough, I barely saw Chad. We only crossed each other's paths at lunch, and it was no more than awkward. Other than that, we stayed out of each other's way, and I was happy. Not only that we didn't interact, but that I was proving my point that he _doesn't _like me.

Then came Friday. I was with Tawni again, and she dragged me with her to go dress shopping. She helped me choose a dress, and I helped her. I expected everything to go the way we had planned. What I didn't expect is to see Chad.__

Chill out,  
What you yellin' for?  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
And if you could let it be  
You will see  


The day of the party, I saw Chad looking at me with an expression I had never seen before. Interesting.

David and I walked in the huge building where the event was taking place, and we got ready to make some speeches for the commercial with a bunch of other charities and celebrities.

Once that was over, it was time for the dance. The first one was simple; you dance with your date. And we did and it was fun. The next dance was one that involved dancing with someone you didn't go with. I looked for Tawni and instead of letting me dance with her date, she was grabbing Chad by the ear towards me and shoved us together, grabbing David and skipping off.

__

Somebody else  
'Round everyone else  
You're watchin' your back  
Like you can't relax  
You're tryin' to be cool  
You look like a fool  
To me, to me

"Hi." I said.

"Hi," he replied.

"So, we're dancing again, I guess."

"Yeah."

And unlike the first dance, this dance took about five songs, leaving me stuck with Chad for over twenty minutes. I thought I was going to explode!!

"This is nice."

"Yeah."

"So, Chad, who'd you go with?"

"Oh, I see,"

"How's David?"

"He's great."

_  
Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're  
Acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this, you  
And you fall and you crawl  
And you break and you take  
What you get and you turn it into  
Honesty Promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
_

That's when I tripped. I was walking with Chad, looking for Tawni, I thought I caught a glimpse of her, started running, and forgetting I was wearing heels, and tripped over myself.__

No, no  


Chad helped me up. "Thanks," I said.

"No problem, but you really fell this time right?"

I rolled my eyes, smirked and said, "Yes, Chad." I grabbed his hand and we went around looking for Tawni.__

Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're  
Acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this, you  
And you fall and you crawl  
And you break and you take  
What you get and you turn it into  
Honesty Promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it

When we saw Tawni, I said goodbye to David, knowing he was going on tour soon, and that I wouldn't be working with him for a while. Chad escorted me and Tawni to her car. We took the limo to get here, so how the car got here, I wasn't sure.

"I TOLD YOU!!"

"Told me what?"


	8. Unwell

Chapter 8: Unwell

**Chad's POV**

_All day  
Staring at the ceiling  
Making friends with shadows on my wall  
All night  
Hearing voices telling me  
That I should get some sleep  
Because tomorrow might be good for something _

I woke up the next day after the party with a headache. Do I really have to go to work today?

RRRRIIIIIIIIING!! Ugh. Who is it now?

I let it ring. Don't care if its Sonny, don't care if its anyone important.

_  
Hold on  
I'm feeling like I'm headed for a  
Breakdown  
I don't know why _

Ultimately I made the decision to come to work. When I got there, the first person I saw was none other than Sonny Munroe.

"Sonny."

"Chad." She smirked.

She walked off, finding Tawni and wearing some freaky costume. Anyways, it was almost 8, and I had to get on the set soon.

_I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
I know, right now you can't tell  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
A different side of me  
I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired  
I know, right now you don't care  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
And how I used to be  
Me  
_

By the time the day was over I had exerted a PERFECT plan! Make a Chad Dylan Cooper movie! Of course, it was genius!

The next day was auditions for the So Randoms…this would be…boring. Hmm. Oh look, its them. Whoop tee doo. And Sonny embarrassing herself I see. Hmm.

"I'm making a movie about me," I told them. They insisted that I use THEM as the So Randoms. "Okay. Except Sonny." Diva......."You're going to have to audition."

I texted my friend Selena Gomez to play Sonny, just incase Miss Diva went all crazy on me. And I made the right choice....or did I?

_Talking to myself in public  
Dodging glances on the train  
I know  
I know they've all been talking 'bout me  
I can hear them whisper  
And it makes me think there must be something wrong  
With me  
_

I don't know if I made the right decision, first Sonny's going all rebellious and has anger issues (though its not a surprise...) and now Selena's suggesting that I LIKE Sonny. Hah. Um No...

Filming.

It was that scene where Sonny marches over here at Mackenzie Falls to yell at me. And Selena kinda changed...the scene...causing Sonny to get even more angry than she already is...

_Out of all the hours thinking  
Somehow  
I've lost my mind  
I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
I know, right now you can't tell  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
A different side of me_

Well really, I don't know. Selena's doing a good job, Sonny's trying to convince Selena of...I don't even know.

"What was that?" I said, seeing Sonny walk away.

"Oh, I think she's just upset of how much you like her." Selena replies. Excuse me???

"Oh..what..I don't like Sonny, no."

"Chad, you and Sonny may be good at playing characters, but you're horrible at playing yourselves."

NO SHE DID NOT JUST...

_I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired  
I know right now you don't care  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
And how I used to be  
I been talking in my sleep  
Pretty soon they'll come to get me  
Yeah, they're taking me away_

More filming.

We filmed and all that stuff, Sonny interrupting every five seconds...ugh.

"CUT!"

"Ok, would you..."

Some more conversation, then Selena said something.

"What was I thinking? You two should never be together!"

THANK YOU!

"...she thinks she's some wizard"

"With her magic wizard beans"

"Take that!"

....then something caused Sonny and I to actually...agree?

"If I want to like Sonny then I will"

"If I want to like Chad then I will"

"If I want to think Sonny has pretty hair then I will!"

"Yeah, if I want to think Chad has sparkly eyes then I will!"

OH MY GOSH. WE ACTUALLY AGREED. I AM GOING CRAZY.

_I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
I know, right now you can't tell  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
A different side of me  
I'm not crazy I'm just a little impaired  
I know, right now you don't care  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
_

"That's it! I give up! You two are PERFECT FOR EACH OTHER!!"

"Wait does this mean you're not going to me in my movie?"

"I don't have to do this! I was in CAMP HIP HOP!"

"Aww, she seems nice. I should call her."

"What, you're going to be BFF's with Selena Gomez?"

"It could happen."

"So.."

"So...you really think I have pretty hair?"

uh-oh. "I dunno...you really think I have sparkly eyes?"

"I dunno...well one of them is..."

Finally, we came to the compromise that she would play Sonny.

_And how I used to be  
Hey, how I used to be  
How I used to be, yeah  
Well I'm just a little unwell  
How I used to be  
How I used to be_

I decided to go over to the Randoms prop house to watch my movie, instead, Camp Hip-Hop was on, and it was waay better...

"Sonny?" I said, after the movie was over.

"Yeah, Chad?"

"Can I talk to you?"


End file.
